


A Rancher of His Own

by slashyrogue, SparkGoddess



Series: Tumblr Continuing AUs [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Rescues Will, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, M/M, Movie Star Will, Retired Rancher Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is a retired horse rancher who rescues Will in the snow after his car breaks down. Will assures him he'll leave by morning but soon ends up staying much longer than expected. </p>
<p>A series of shorts as their relationship progresses. </p>
<p>Originally on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal Lecter hated winter.

The horses were restless, business was down, and his old injury acted up with the temperature drop.

The blizzard was unexpected, the weatherman had said snow but not of this caliber and when he sees the man collapse in his field as he’s bringing in the horses he almost thinks he’s hallucinating.

Until Francis howls, taking off into the snow and Hannibal knows the stranger is real. He climbs on the nearest mare and rides off towards him, throwing the man behind him heading for the house.

Will Graham is finished.

His last two movies have bombed, his agent says he’s gonna have to start auditioning for lifetime movies. He’s decided to hide out for a while in his house way out in the country, far away from paparazzi and movie cameras.

When the car breaks down he calls AAA who say they can’t get there for over an hour. He decides to try for the ranch house he sees in the distance collapsing before he can get inside.

He wakes when something licks his face, sputtering awake.

“Welcome back to the land of the living.”

Will blinks, the room coming into view.

“Where am I?”

The man sitting in the chair beside him is older than him by at least ten years, his face betraying how tired he really is.

“My home. You collapsed in my field, it is not a night for a stroll.”

Will winces, attempting to sit up the man standing to help him adjust. His hands are warm and strong, Will can feel the power beneath his touch.

“Tell me about it, I’m lucky I ended up here. Triple A was gonna take too long and…”

The man puts up a hand, “Your explanation is enough, though until the blizzard fades you are quite stuck here.”

Will sighed, “Sorry, I’m sure this isn’t how you expected your night to go.”

The man smiles, holding out his hand, “It is quite a surprise, but I do not mind the company. My name is Hannibal Lecter.”

Will took the offered hand, shaking it as he says, “Will Graham.”

Hannibal eyes him for a moment as if he recognizes Will, “Will, resolute protector.”

Will smiles, “Do you just have name meanings memorized or…?”

Hannibal doesn’t smile in return.

“Some names are just unforgettable, even long after their owners have passed.”

Will swallows, “I’m sorry.”

Hannibal shakes his head. “It is of no fault of yours, ” he looks at Will seriously, “You are welcome to stay as long as you need.”

Will blushes, not even sure why.

“I won’t be here long.”

Hannibal looks almost sad when he repeats, “As long as you need.”


	2. Chapter 2

Will had been there for a few days. Hannibal had insisted that he stay and he found that the fresh air had helped him relax more than he’d ever remember doing before.

He woke up suddenly when he heard a small noise coming from the first floor, he opened his door and crept down the hallway to head down the stairs to see what the noise was. 

He didn’t expect to find Hannibal on the couch, quietly sobbing as he looked at a photo that he couldn’t make out. He didn’t hesitate to walk over to him, his feet making the way before his brain caught up with him until he found himself in front of the distraught man.

Hannibal looked at him, not saying anything as he turned the photo over and put it on the desk. 

“I’m sorry if I woke you,” he said, his voice low from the emotions that were still fresh.

Will reached out, touching his face as Hannibal’s eyes widened. 

“It’s okay. I’m glad I could be here for you,” he ran his thumb over his cheekbone and felt Hannibal lean against the touch.

“You should rest,” Hannibal said, not meeting his eyes until Will sat next to him, his face inches from his.

Will smiled before pressing a soft kiss to Hannibal’s lips. He’d thought about doing since the first time he’d made him breakfast, since the first time he smiled without sadness behind his eyes. He wanted Hannibal to kiss him back, to be happy with him staying there.

It was for him. He could have left any time he wanted to but he couldn’t leave Hannibal behind. Will was so wrapped in thinking about all these moments that he missed the head tilt and Hannibal’s hand entwining into his hair as he kissed him back.

His tongue slipped beside Will’s and he moaned into his mouth, losing himself into the touch and feel of Hannibal pressed against him, kissing him, returning the want he’d felt for what felt like years.

They both pulled back when breathing proved difficult, Will pressed his forehead against Hannibal’s, his fingers tangled in his hair as he looked into his eyes.

Neither of them spoke as Will moved, offering him his hand as he lead them upstairs. Hannibal guided them into his room where a King sized bed waited. 

“I’ve been dreaming about how your tan skin looks against those sheets,” Will leaned into him, nibbling on his bottom lip as Hannibal pulled him in roughly.

Hannibal worked on the buttons on Will’s shirt slowly, “I wondered what you would sound like beneath me.”

He leaned in, kissing him softly as he pulled the shirt over his shoulders.

Will moaned, savoring the kiss as he tried to forget about anything else expect them. 

Tomorrow could wait and Will wasn’t planning on going anywhere anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hannigram AU: The City Boy Falls for the Retired Rancher" - AWESOME! I know it's winter, but it's a ranch and someone needs to do so voyeurism-friendly shirtless chores!! Think of the children (the trashy, trashy "children")!!

Will’s eyes took in the sweat pouring down Hannibal’s chest, sipping the lemonade he’d brought out for the rancher to drink as he hungrily watched the work being done.

“You look thirsty!” he called out, Hannibal turning to smile.

“As do you,” Hannibal teased, grabbing another log and chopping it in half. 

Will swallowed, licking his lips. 

“You could stop, you know? You’ve been at it for hours. It’s the middle of May, not November. We won’t need wood for months yet.”

Hannibal took a deep breath, hand wiping across his forehead. 

“Are you certain we will not need wood, Will?”

Will laughed, “I can’t believe you made that joke, old man.”

Hannibal dropped the axe down into the chunk of wood that he used to chop on. Will was sitting in one of the chairs Hannibal had made for them both to sit together and watch the sunrise, close enough that it took only a few steps before Hannibal was staring down at him. 

He took the drink from Will’s hand and brought it to his lips, swallowing several times as Will watched avidly. 

When he was done he wiped his mouth, his eyes heavy-lidded as he stared at the younger man. “I seem to still be quite thirsty, Will.” 

Will swallowed, his voice hoarse. “So am I.” 

Hannibal held out his hand and Will stood up, his threadbare t-shirt brushing against Hannibal’s bare chest. They both panted, the closeness almost too much to bare. 

Will pressed his lips to Hannibal’s collarbone, reveling in the feel of the answering shudder he caused. 

“You smell so good,” Will breathed. 

Hannibal lifted his chin up and smiled, “You have been out here too long, the sun must be affecting your senses.”

Will smiled. “No, my senses are working just fine. Though I might need help working on my sense of touch?” 

Hannibal laughed, grabbing his hand and pulling Will towards the house. 

“I would be quite happy to help, I happen to be quite skilled in that area.”

Will let go of him and took off like a shot, Hannibal suddenly feeling a wave of lust and happiness overcome him. 

Oh how he loved Will. 

He could not wait to show him just how much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 97\. “I’ll pick you up at the airport.”

When he left the week before Hannibal whispered, “I’ll pick you up at the airport,” as Will smiled, kissing him as he whispered, “I’ll be waiting,” and went off for a week to sign a miniseries he’d be offered by a television studio.

Will had not worked in the time he’d come to stay, he’d told Hannibal there was no need but when his agent sent over a script and the light in his eyes made it obvious to Hannibal how much he missed it, there had been little need for him to push Will into auditioning.

Now he was dreading losing his beloved to a life more exciting than his own, but Hannibal would deny Will nothing if it made him happy.

Will called the day before his flight to say he was staying a few extra days to finalize things, the excitement in his voice a dagger in Hannibal’s heart, “Of course, Will, just tell me the flight arrangements and I will be there to pick you up when you return.”

A week turned into two, turned into three, and the phone calls grew less frequent until Hannibal knew Will had been swallowed back into the life he’d left behind only to leave Hannibal behind in return.

The calls that did come he ignored, unable to listen to Will tell him again he would not be coming or break off their relationship over the phone. He’d much rather imagine the younger man would be returning any day now.

It was twenty three days since Will had left him when an unfamiliar car came roaring up the drive, stopping with a loud squeal of tires. He stepped onto the porch and froze, seeing Will standing there with tears on his cheeks and two sets of luggage that he threw on the dirt beside him.

“Will.”

“FUCK YOU! You couldn’t even answer my fucking phone calls, Hannibal? I called you twelve times since last week and you didn’t even…” Will’s breath was coming in gasps as Hannibal rushed to him, stopping an inch before they would touch.

“I had thought you lost to me.”

Will let out a long shaking breath, “Idiot, I…I was trying to negotiate a location change closer to home, I…I know you wouldn’t want to leave the horses for too long and…”

 

Hannibal rushed at him, taking Will into his arms as their kiss bruised his lips tasting Will on his tongue an ache long thought forever his to endure now sated.

Will shuddered in his arms, draping himself against Hannibal’s chest as he whispered, “I thought you got sick of me, I thought…”

Hannibal kissed his cheeks, his forehead, his chin, “Never, Will, I could never grow tired of you, I adore you, beloved, I need you…”

Will sighed, his hold tightening, “I missed you so much.”

“And I you, Will, I you. I am sorry for making you worry.”

Will kissed his ear, “Me too.”

They made love not long after, clawing and breathing against each other in a haze of desperation and relief.

As they lay in each other’s arms after, Will whispered, “I got the location change, it’s gonna be set in town,” he kissed Hannibal’s chest.

Hannibal pet his head, “My fierce young negotiator.”

Will laughed, “Only for you. I’ve never fought so hard in my life. My agent thought I was crazy.”

Hannibal put his fingers under Will’s chin to kiss him softly, “I am lucky you came back to me.”

Will sighed, “Where else would I go? The only place I feel right anymore is in your arms.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15\. Things you said with too many miles between us.

“You know, I negotiated filming near home so I wouldn’t have to sleep alone,” Will mumbled, patting the bed so Winston hopped up and laying on Hannibal’s side of the bed. 

Hannibal chuckled, “I am quite certain that Winston will be keeping you warm, Will, do not bother denying it.”

Will smiled and laid back on the pillow, “I won’t. How’s the showing going? Anyone want a stud horse?” 

Hannibal sighed, “I have had biddings from several, but I do not want to let Cassanova go to those who offer.” 

“You can’t be a snob about horses,” he sighed, “You had to go to that thing and leave me all alone you better pick one.” 

“Cassanova is a pure bred, he does not need to be given to inadequately raised animals.” 

Will laughed, “You know, most retired ranchers stay at home instead of traveling hundreds of miles away from their significant others.” 

Hannibal paused, “Most, but not me. If I stayed a man of leisure, there would be no time for you to miss me so far away.” 

Will frowned, “I’d rather not miss you at all, especially when this is the worst job I’ve ever worked on.”

“Filming is not going well?” 

Will rolled his eyes, “I can’t stand this new costar, Freddie. She’s just…I hate working with people who think they’re better than me.” 

“No one is better than you, beloved.” 

Will grinned, “You can’t be trying to charm me over the phone.” 

Hannibal whispered, “Is it working?”

Will laughed, “You know it is.”

Hannibal promised, “I will be home in two days, beloved, until then…may I ask something of you?” 

Will’s eyes were heavy as he answered, “If you’re attempting phone sex, no. I’ve been working all day long riding horses and trying to romance someone who clearly hates me. I’m just not….”

“Will…if I were there now…” 

Will sighed, “Hannibal, I’m not…” 

“You know that you are quite beautiful when you’re overcome, I can picture it quite clearly.” 

Will’s hand came down his belly as he mumbled, “I hate you.” 

Hannibal’s satisfied, “We both know that is not true. Now…tell me where your hand is,” made Will determined to get back at him for this. 

Later.


	6. Chapter 6

One more day till Christmas. 

They had been together now for nearly a year but this was their first Christmas and Hannibal couldn't be more excited. He pulled out every last decoration that the old farm hadn't seen up in decades till Will hardly could blink without seeing stars in his eyes. 

Will was just happy to be spending this Christmas in an entirely different place romantically, financially, and even mentally, than his last. 

Hannibal had brought out the best in him and he wanted nothing more than to show him just how much he loved him. 

The decision to buy the ring the month before hadn't been hard and the box under the Christmas tree stood out for him like a neon sign though Hannibal had no idea. 

They sat across from each other on the floor and their feet occasionally touched making Will smile. "Come on, now," he said again, "It's traditional to open one gift on Christmas Eve." 

Hannibal frowned. "Not where I grew up," he looked at the tree, "We waited until the morning of Christmas for gifts." 

"Please?" Will asked, "Just one. It won't kill us." 

"Can I choose my own?" 

"Of course!" 

Hannibal sighed. "All right," he said and bent in to look at the shiny presents. 

Will went over and found the medium sized box he'd eyed almost the minute they'd added the tree. He pulled it out only for Hannibal to put his hand over the red wrapping. 

"Not this one," he said, "Just...choose another." 

He frowned. "C'mon, just--" 

Hannibal didn't move his hand. "Please, Will. Another?" 

Will didn't move. "No, I want this one. You said I could." 

Hannibal sighed. "Yes, I did but," he reached under and put his hand on a box Will couldn't see, "Just not that one." 

"Hannibal, c'mon," Will chuckled, "It's not like it's anything important. It's just..." 

He trailed off at the look in Hannibal's eyes. "And if it is?" 

Will licked his lips. "What could be so important?" 

Hannibal moved his hand away and pulled out the gift he'd taken. Will's eyes widened. "Wait, not that one!" 

He smirked. "What is so special about this, Will?" 

Will swallowed. "I...wait...they're both special? Did...did we get each other the same thing?" 

Hannibal put his hand over Will's on his box. "Only one way to find out." 

Will's hands shook as he opened the box in front of him and saw Hannibal efficiently unwrap his own. When they were finished with the wrapping they both opened their package only to take out nearly identical black velvet boxes. 

He felt tears in his eyes. "Holy shit," he laughed, "This is crazy."

Hannibal put his box square in the middle of his palm and waited for Will to do the same. "No, I think it's another case of fate," he said, his voice thick, "The universe brought us together in a rather strange way and apparently wishes to keep us together." 

They both opened their boxes and Will bit his bottom lip as he saw the silver band inside. "Yes," he whispered, "Yes, yes, yes." 

Hannibal said, "I thought it would be that awful yellow gold and you chose silver for mine as well. I...please ask me, Will. I want you to ask me." 

Will put his ring on and took the box from Hannibal pulling out the ring and holding it out. "Hannibal Lecter, will you marry me?" 

Hannibal took the ring and put it on his finger before he reached out to grab Will's hand. Their nearly identical bands sparkled under the Christmas lights. 

"Yes, I will marry you." 

They kissed softly as tears obscured both their vision and when they pulled apart Will kissed him again. 

"Let's get married tomorrow." 

Hannibal laughed and pulled him close, the feel of Will in his lap so familiar now after so long. "You wish to say, 'I do' instead of 'Merry Christmas' tomorrow?" 

Will kissed him again. "I just don't want to wait any more to become yours in every way possible." 

Hannibal couldn't argue with that.


End file.
